1. Field
Embodiments relate to a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor (CIS) and a method of manufacturing the CIS.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor image sensor (CIS) may include an active pixel sensor (APS) array region and a peripheral circuit (OBP, optical black pixel) region. In the APS array region, a transfer transistor may be formed between a photodiode and a floating diffusion layer.
In the APS array region, which may function as a light receiving region, optical energy may be transmitted to the photodiode and the floating diffusion layer. In the OBP region, a light blocking layer may be formed to block light on the OBP region. A color filter layer may be formed on the APS array region and the OBP region to cover the light blocking layer.